


Tabula Rasa

by ariosto



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I Scream, I dedícate this to coffee and my friend the fish fucker, I will fucking fill their shiptag all by myself if I have to, The Commander's name is White btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariosto/pseuds/ariosto
Summary: All she has left is her memory.





	Tabula Rasa

Some days are a bit harder than others. Ok, fuck that, they are much, much harder than others.

Those days, she sometimes is able to see them; white hair, black clothes, blue eyes, always holding hands.

Deep breaths, Jackass, come on, deep breaths.

I don’t hate them.

I don’t.

She didn’t.

____________________________

 

Wondering about ‘what ifs’ and shit is fucking useless, she knows that very well. Hell, she always had to remind White about that; that woman always had a, what was the idiom?, ah yes, 'a stick up her ass’.

The frowns rooted in worry must be similar to the ones born out of pain. After all, for that expression to be created, some human must have tried It.

Weirdos.

Her mind still returns to the same thought, as if a logic path had broken inside her. 

What if they had chosen someone else?

Why did they choose her? why It had to be her? why, why, why, why?

__________________________

 

She used to find her constant scolding and helpful reminders annoying, her sharp voice piercing through her ears.

Jackass do that, Jackass don’t do that, Jackass this, Jackass that, yadda, yadda.

Everything now is just so fucking quiet.

It is just too fucking quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore the grammar errors and just kill me.  
> 


End file.
